Wings of Fire: Solar Flare
by loganwc2002
Summary: The return of King Darkstalker
1. Prolouge

Wings of Fire:

Solar Flare

PROLOUGE

Moonwatcher was in the rainforest. She had gone there to see the hatching of Peacemaker and Greatness's first egg. This egg wasn't just any egg, if you looked at the night sky you could see one full moon.

The flight to the rainforest had been normal, nothing attacked her out of nowhere, and she didn't get any strange prophecies about Jade Mountain falling beneath thunder and Ice unless the Lost City of Night could be found. That prophecy, while being absolutely horrible, hand gotten her to where she could be confident about her powers. She also got some friends and…. Qibli.

Now that was something strange. Moon had never imagined she would be in a relationship, and definitely never imagined it would be with a sandwing. Then again, she never imagined dragons would even like her at all, especially not ones from other tribes.

"Hello Moon!" Peacemaker said, as she walked in, "I am so excited for the dragonet, and it's on a full moon too! He'll have powers like you!"

"Let's hope he doesn't have the same headache I had at first," she chuckled. "I wonder if she will have mind reading, or maybe prophecy, I guess we will find out soon."

The egg was glowing silver in the moonlight, much like Moon's mother had said her egg was. It glistened in the moonlight, already starting ti crack in some areas.

As Moon was look at the egg, it started to crack again. The cracks going along the egg. You could hear the dragonet inside, trying to get out by scraping its claws on the outside of the egg.

"It's hatching soon," the former princess said, "I think it will have mind reading, don't you Peacemaker?"

"Huh what? Oh yes definitely," he said, "It's definitely gonna be grey with blue eyes and have a reeeeeeally long nose!"

Greatness bat him on his wing, "Haha, were you even listening? No matter, that was funny"

"See, I can be clever even though 'I'm just a baker,' according to some people," Peacemaker replied while still having his eyes locked onto the bright silver egg.

Out of nowhere, a RainWing landed in a thud at the hatchery, surprising everyone for sure. The RainWing in question was bright green for a moment before calming again.

"Kinkajou?" Moon exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You thought you could could watch Solar hatch without me here? Well you were dead wrong!" Kinkajou replied. "Look it's almost done hatching, so shut up and be happy to see me"

"Ok ok, I understand" Moon laughed.

They all watched as the egg finished hatching, and out came a NightWing dragonet with silver scales by its eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Solar was heading to his first day of training with Moon. He hoped the first lesson would be on how to not have a terrible headache when he went into small crowds, because it was hard to avoid that with the skyrocketing NightWing population. Moon had made it quite clear that power was not something to be toyed with, and that you should try to stay out of people's heads unless it is absolutely necessary, but he didn't know how to stay out of people's heads! Why should he suppress his own powers like this when they were a gift? Moon of all dragons should know what it's like to fear your own power, so why was she trying to make him fear his?

Peacemaker of course heartily agreed, but his thoughts were stuck in some weird loop of loving strawberries and being "normal" whatever that meant. His father had always been somewhat strange. Solar had noticed that his father would have strange moments that were almost like flashbacks of a dragon called Darkstalker. Solar of course didn't tell anyone about this and Moon had noticed that he was somewhat good at shielding his thoughts from mind reading.

He had wanted to go to Jade Mountain but all the spots were already taken by other dragons that didn't have mind reading. Jade Mountain had become strictly mind reading and prophecy free thanks to Tsunami hating Nightwing powers so much.

Solar flew into the cave that some ancient dragon had supposedly risen from at some point before he was born. In the far end of the cave, Moonwatcher was waiting for him.

"Welcome to your class," she said rather sarcastically. "Your first lesson is-" she paused for a moment, letting the lesson slip into Solar's awareness.

"How to not have a terrible headache when going into a crowd? I knew it! I must be a seer as well as a mind reader," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know about that," she paused. "Anyways, it's time to start the lesson, that is what you are here for after all. She opened up her mind again and thought, "Nod if you can hear these thoughts right now." Solar nodded. "Ok good, then try to drain out the sound of my thoughts by imagining some noise over it, then push my thoughts into it"

"Wow, it's working, I can't hear your thoughts at all!" Solar exclaimed. "I'll have to try this next time I am in a crowd. That reminds me, who was your teacher if you were the first mind reader to be born?" Moon looked nervous for a moment. "He was a good dragon, or at least so I thought, but he is gone now. We don't have to worry about him anymore though. Also, if you were wondering when I was taught, it was at Jade Mountain Academy. Not by a teacher there though," Moon answered.

Solar could tell that she was avoiding the question and he hated when people did that to him. He tries to pull the answer from her head but Moon just shook her head and sighed. "Maybe when you are older and can handle it better, I will tell you a little more. Just know for now that the things he did were not good, and Pyrrhia is a better place without him," she finally said. "I wish things could have gone differently with him though. Let's move on now"

The rest of the day was mostly just practicing communication with other mind readers and how to drown out the thoughts of several different people that volunteered to help. Pretty boring if you asked Solar. Moon had also given him a skyfire necklace to wear until he better mastered blocking out others thoughts on his own. The necklace was helpful, but he didn't want to have to suppress his powers any more than he had to. However, he had to do this because it was his "homework."

"Welcome home, son!" Peacemaker said as soon as Solar walked into the hut. "I hope your first lesson with Moon went well," he paused, "I see she gave you skyfire? Well, no matter, how did it go?"

"Pretty much how I expected it, but I didn't expect to be given the skyfire. It does help quite a lot for when I go into crowds though. How has your baking been going? You have quite a bit to do before the festival tomorrow," Solar said in response.

"That's good. As for my baking, I managed to make 24 strawberry pies while you were gone. That's enough to feed about 190 dragons if each eats one slice, of course there is supposed to be enough for 2 whole tribes. Luckily, I had already made 48 other pies, so that should be about enough to give everyone at least one slice," he answered.

The rest of the day was uneventful, the tribe had managed to go back to the old sleep schedule from back before the whole volcano thing. So it wasn't until around sunrise before Solar finally fell asleep.

The next morning, he was headed to his class with Moon again, the flight was rather uneventful and it was in the same place as last time, which was rather unsurprising. Once he had got there though, he didn't see Moon anywhere.

That was odd, he was actually there late, so he expected some kind of scolding for it. Instead though, he was the one that ended up having to wait. A few minutes passed and she still wasn't there yet. So he kept waiting.

After about 30 minutes, Moon finally showed up. However, there were a seawing and a RainWing with her. Solar noticed he couldn't read their minds, even though he had left his skyfire at home since he didn't need it. That did leave him wondering who these newcomers were though. He was probably about to find out anyways.

"Solar, I would like you to meet these two, the Seawing is Turtle and the Rainwing is Kinkajou. They both have some testing to do with you before we continue your normal lessons."

"Testing? What kind of testing. This sounds ominous to me. Let's hope it's not the headache inducing kind of test, because I don't like those. Not one bit," Solar mused

"Hey, I am the one asking the questions here," Kinkajou scowled, "Now tell me, any desire to let's say, overthrow Queen Glory and use your new position to take over the entire continent of Pyrrhia?"

"Umm, not really no," he said in a confused tone. "...Why do you ask?"

"I said that I asked the questions, you do not ask the questions!" Kinkajou exclaimed. "Ok ok, I think you can calm down a little Kinkajou," Moon laughed.

"Yeah umm… I'm a little confused by all of this. Wasn't this supposed to be mind reading class? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that RainWings and Seawings don't have mind reading powers. So, what are they here for?"

"Well, Kinkajou is already done with her part, but now Turtle needs to test you on something. If you fail, that's good, if you pass… I guess that can be good if you use it correctly."

Turtle grabbed Solar and brought him over to a corner of the cave where there were some rocks scattered on the ground and a bunch of old copper wires twisted together in what looked like some kind of giant bracelet. There were also crystals on the ceiling and what looked like a golden crown. Turtle appeared somewhat worried about this test. Solar guessed he was hoping the test was failed, for whatever reason that was.

"Alright," he said suddenly, "It's past time that you received this test, as it is vital that you do so. First step, put your talon on one of the rocks. Now try and enchant it to become a diamond. I doubt this will work, however, if it does well…"

"Umm ok? My guess is you won't tell me how?" he said, now very confused. "Well, luckily I do have an idea on how to do this," he cleared his throat, "I doubt this will do anything but whatever, 'enchant this rock to become a diamond,' there, see noth-"

Everyone watched as the rock turned into a diamond. Everyone had a worried look on their face, except for Solar who looked quite excited about these events. "Why do you guys seem so upset? I mean, being an animus is something amazing and it's a gift beyond measure! I am quite happy about this! Think of the power I could have… Oh, first I should probably protect my soul somehow."

"I um… Well yes this could be a good thing but… Remember my old teacher? He was a NightWing animus too. He tried to take over the world with his power and would have succeeded if it wasn't for a few small mistakes on his part." Moon replied. "Also, if you are worried about your soul, then Turtle can help you with that."

"Yes, I can help you with that," Turtle said. He closed his eyes and muttered something for a moment and gave Solar an armband. "Here, wear this and your soul will be safe from any negative effects. However, still be very careful with your magic. Even though your soul is protected from your magic it is not protected from your actions. So your homework is to put thought into each an every spell. Also, don't go and tell everyone. You can tell your parents and some friends that you can trust, but I highly suggest not to make it public. Though you should probably tell Glory too." Turtle finished.

"Well, I don't exactly have any close friends per se. I haven't had much of a chance yet and being a mind reader doesn't make me anyone's first choice. Anyways, I'll be going home now. I'm going to experiment some."

Solar walked towards the exit of the cave, but Kinkajou blocked him. "Hey, what-" Solar started to say, but he was cut off when Turtle suddenly tied his back ankles and then put a thick rope around his snout. "Don't try anything, these chains block off your magic," Kinkajou continued.

"I'm sorry about this, but you are just too dangerous. We may free you once you have proven that you won't do anything evil," Moon sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, what am I supposed to tell to Dar- Peacemaker and Greatness"

Suddenly, he was hit over the head with a rock, then, darkness.


End file.
